As Time Goes By
by LittleLonnie
Summary: Friendship story between Tonks and Sirius through the years. Starting in the Marauder era and ends in trio era. Hint of Remus/Tonks


Title: **As Time Goes By**

Author: **Lonnie**

Pairing: **Hint of Remus/Tonks**

Genre: **Friendship, drama, romance**  
Rating: **K**

Characters: **Nymphadora Tonks, Sirius Black, Andromeda Tonks, Remus Lupin**

Summary: **What if Sirius and Tonks knew each other from before the happenings in the Harry Potter series? Years before James and Lily Potter were killed by Voldemort and the Marauders were still at school, Sirius was quite fond of his little cousin. But the dark time comes and Sirius is locked up in Azkaban. Years later, when freed from the prison, Sirius joins the Order of the Phoenix and reunites with a now young woman that is no longer the little kid he used to know. Also hints to Remus/Tonks.**

Note: **This is not a romance story between Sirius and Tonks. It****'****s just friendship between those two, but Remus/Tonks is a tiny bit side story as well. The idea just popped into my head and I wanted to try to write my very first Harry Potter fic! Forgive me if the ages of the characters aren****'****t exact match as in the series, but I hope I haven****'****t ended up too far from the actual ages. Also forgive me if happenings aren****'****t completely set at right time. Besides that I describe the older Tonks as she is in the movie, because it****'****s how I imagine her now XD**

Disclaimer: **J.K Rowling owns the Harry Potter books. Warner Bros the movies. I own nothing sadly!**

**Big thanks to Know it all hermione for beta reading )**

* * *

"Come now, Dora. There's someone who wants to see you" Andromeda held her daughter's hand while they walked through Hogsmeade, heading for Zonko's Joke Shop. The fall was over them and the few trees around the town were shining in different colours as the sun shone on them.  
"Who?" the little girl trailing her mother tripped in her own feet and fell facedown onto the leaf covered ground. Unlike most kids, who would most likely begin crying, Nymphadora just grunted annoyed and got up again, receiving a wry smile from her mother. She brushed off some of the leaves that were caught on her daughter's robes before walking on.  
"Remember your cousin? Sirius? Well he's going to Hogwarts nearby and the students are allowed to visit Hogsmeade some Saturdays during the year." Andromeda's smile widened when she saw four young boys and a girl standing outside Zonko's.

"If Sirius is the hippie, then I remember him" grinned Tonks and let go of her mother's hand. Her hair was in a small ponytail and the colour was midnight blue. And of course she got loads of attention for that by elderly women they passed. Being a metamorphmagus allowed the little girl to change her appearance at will. Though, at the age of five there wasn't much she could do yet.  
"Well look who's here!" a teen with long, dark hair opened his arms and caught the little girl as she came running.  
"Hey there, Nymphie! You remember me? Remarkable , since you were like three years old last time I saw you" Sirius grinned and patted the girl's blue hair.

"Even a gold fish would remember that hair, Sirius" Andromeda came to them and hugged the young man.  
"Dromeda! How are you? And Ted?" they chatted for some minutes before Sirius remembered his friends that was with him.  
"Oh have you met my friends?" he stepped out of the way, revealing a little, big bellied kid, a tall boy with messy black hair – in arms with a red haired girl and at last a shabby, cute looking boy.  
"Ah James! I remember you!" Andromeda shook hands with James and then turned to look at the rest of them. Nymphadora stood beside Sirius looking wide eyed at the others.  
"This is Remus Lupin" Sirius introduced everyone else, since Andromeda didn't know them. The shabby kid smiled friendly and shook hands with the mother before bending down to Nymphadora.  
"This is Peter Pettigrew, ah don't worry Pete, I hardly believe she will eat you. Oh yeah and this lovely girl is Lily. James lover girl" Sirius kept talking while Remus smiled to the interesting little kid and reached out a hand to greet her.  
"And you must be Nymphadora huh? Sirius has mentioned you. Cute name you got" Remus' smile widened as the girl grabbed his hand and shook it, returning a wide, childish smile.  
"Why you have lines in your face?" she wondered and pointed at a scar that tracked over the small part of his nose.  
"Oh, just something I got by being clumsy" absolutely not the truth, but a little girl wouldn't want to know what he was.  
"My mum says that I'm so clumsy its not natural" Nymphadora smiled so her nose was covered with small wrinkles. Remus snorted at this. He was pulled back to reality when James poked him on the shoulder.  
"Would you want to come with me, Peter, Lily and Andromeda to the Three Broomsticks, or go with Sirius and the girl to Honeydukes?" James asked while he tried to mess up his hair even more.  
"Uhm, same for me" Remus answered as the biggest group of them began walking to the Broomsticks.  
"Then you come with us" Sirius answered and pulled Nymphadora up in his arms.

"Don't be too long though, Sirius! And no horror stories!" Andromeda yelled before she entered the pub and Sirius and Remus went down another road with the girl.  
"Tell scary stories!" Tonks grinned to Sirius from where she was seated  
nicely in the teens' arms.  
"What? Didn't you just hear your mother? You're going to be one bully of a girl when you grow older" Sirius caught Tonks' little nose between his fingers before letting go again.  
"She isn't here" the blue haired girl whispered and made Remus laugh.  
"Wow, Sirius. This girl's a genius" Remus laughed as they entered the Honeydukes.  
"Why? Falling in love with the girl, Moony?" Sirius winked and received a slap across the head.  
"She's five years old!!" Remus muttered embarrassed as they tried to keep up with the little kid that was now running around the surprisingly open store.  
"Just ten years younger" Sirius added.  
"Thirteen… more or less. Besides… does your brain have rabies?!" Remus shook his head a bit angry and went to look at the colourful store, trying to find something good.  
"I was joking, Moony!" Sirius raised his voice a bit before following Nymphadora, who now was holding a huge heart shaped lolly.  
"That's on me" the long haired man found some money in his pocket and bought the lolly for his cousin. He bought a little bag with some good candy for himself as well as one for Nymphadora.

**Four years later**

"Dora! Can you go get the door?" a gentle man's voice asked the pink haired girl who was playing with a little rabbit on the floor. The now nine year old girl jumped to her feet and ran to the door of their house. On the kitchen Andromeda was cooking food like muggles, but cheating with some handy magic tricks.  
"Sirius!" Nymphadora grinned pleased as her cousin stood on the other side of the door.  
"Tonks! How fast you're growing!" being too tired to lift the girl up he embraced her in a warm hug. Besides, she was now reaching just below his shoulders.  
"Did you like my Christmas present?" she led him into the house after he had put off his shoes and robes.  
"Oh yeah of course! Where did you get it from?" Sirius picked up a box from his pockets, which was at the size of his hand. Inside the little box was some small candy looking things that would give the one eating them the ability to change the colour of their skin for five minutes. Blue, pink, yellow… you name it. And the best of it, it never got empty.  
"I got it from those small Weasley twins. You know them? They're quite some crazy kids for their age. I know it's not the best present, but…" Nymphadora stopped when Sirius did.  
"Oh it's brilliant! Believe me! Works brilliant if I have to pretend I'm sick" he winked at the girl,  
"Have you learned to do anything more with your abilities since Christmas, Tonks?" he asked as he sat down on a chair in front of the girl.  
"Yes! Look!" she pressed her eyes hard together. At first only the hair went from pink to purple. Then her nose and mouth changed into a pig's nose.  
"Woah!" Sirius gasped surprised, not acting at all,  
"Holy… that's brilliant! By the time you're 20 I bet you can change into another person! I'm impressed!" Sirius touched the pig nose, but drew it back quickly as she changed it back to her normal, cute face.  
"Weird" he grinned and Nymphadora smiled proudly back.

"Hello there Sirius! How you've been?" Ted Tonks came from the living room and clasped the younger man's shoulder.  
"Oh it's been okay…" Sirius looked a little unsure around the room,  
"I think I have to speak with you and Andromeda. Alone" Sirius lowered his voice and looked at the girl who looked back at him with small, curious and suspicious eyes.  
"Okay, Dora. Would you go to the livingroom for a moment? Grown up talk" Ted kissed his daughter on the forehead. Nymphadora just hummed and went into the livingroom while the two men went into the kitchen. Nymphadora picked up her rabbit again and held it close to her chest while she walked to the windows.  
"Grown up talk. Sounds boring, huh, Presley?" she whispered to the little, grey rabbit. She heard hushed voices from the kitchen and couldn't help letting her curiosity take over. She walked closer to the kitchen with the rabbit and hid behind the wall.  
"… it's dark times ahead. Remember Peter? Pettigrew? Yeah, the nervous kid. He's been impossible to talk to lately and sometimes he even goes missing for hours! It's talk about some dark lord… apparently his name is Voldemort" Sirius whispered the last part.  
"But rumors of this dark lord wouldn't just pop up from nothingness? Right? It has to come from somewhere?" Andromeda sounded a bit scared.  
"Well yeah. Haven't you wondered about all the deaths lately? It's like something more than just some horrible, random serialkiller. Something's up. I have joined something called the Order of the Phoenix which is a secret organization. Promise me to keep this secret though…" Sirius paused,  
" Just… I want you to be careful okay? It's just that.. Take care of Dora" Sirius continued in a hurried, but hushed voice.  
"Dora? What has she to do with this?" now Ted sounded scared too. Nymphadora walked a little closer to the door and peeked in carefully and saw her mother sit by the table with her hands clutching the clothing over her heart.  
"Look, I don't want to worry you, but… You know how your family thinks of your marriage…" Sirius swallowed and looked at the young couple. They nodded without a word.  
"Well… Most of those people that has been killed so far is half bloods or something. I think your sister, Bellatrix has something to do with it" Sirius looked serious at Andromeda.  
"What?! She would never hurt Dora!" Andromeda raised her voice a bit, but it didn't seem like she believed her own words.  
"Dromeda… she's insane. She's obsessed with pureblood being superior and all that . Maybe she wouldn't hurt Dora now that she's still a kid,  
but… I wouldn't be too safe. Just keep an extra eye on her and yourself these times." Sirius ended and it was silent. Nymphadora felt more scared  
then she had ever been so far in her short life. She clutched little Presley to herself and sat down on the sofa.  
"My own aunt wants to hurt me?" she whispered to herself.

* * *

Just weeks after Sirius' visit at the Tonks' there was not a living soul in the wizarding world that did not hear about the horrible happenings that followed. A dark lord had risen, like Sirius had predicted, but people didn't say his name. As if they were afraid they would be cursed just by uttering the name. This lord had been killing so many innocent lives because they were not purebloods or would not take his side. Then it all ended so  
suddenly. The dark lord had been defeated, but for the cost of Sirius best friends, James and Lily Potter. They left a baby, surviving because something went wrong when the lord tried to kill him. Now he was an orphan living with his mother's muggle sister and her family. Then Sirius was caught in the act  
for killing a bunch of muggles, including Pettigrew. But none in the Tonks family would believe that it was Sirius who had done it although all proofs seemed to point at him. Andromeda would suggest that he was under the imperious curse, but there was no way for them to help. Thus, Sirius was bought to Azkaban and stayed there for twelve years.

Tonks was growing healthy and becoming more and more talented with her abilities. She knew what she wanted to be and she was lucky. Despite her clumsiness, refusing to be left behind with the childhood – she became what she wanted so much thanks to her abilities. She wanted to be ready when the news of the dark lord's return. For now, she was soon an auror and would fight for the greater good.

* * *

**Twelve years later**

As a newly educated auror at the Ministry of Magic, Nymphadora Tonks dumped down on a chair behind a clean desk. She grinned for herself and looked around the little office she would be sharing with two other aurors, who still were unknown to her. First day at work and she got her own desk, which in the future she would most likely not see much of under paperwork. She leant back in the chair and stretched her arms behind her head. She was waiting for Alastor Moody to arrive and take her to an organization she was for the first time going to be introduced to. She leaned forward again and began spinning  
her finger slowly around over a coffee cup so that the spoon in it moved around. Soon she was so caught up in the spinning spoon that she didn't even notice when Moody dumped through the door.  
"Nymphadora!" he barked. Tonks jumped back in the chair and the spoon went flying through the room. Both Moody and Tonks followed the spoon's wild ride through the room before it hit the cup again with such power it smashed into pieces and the coffee spluttered over the desk. Slowly Tonks placed her hands over her mouth and looked at Moody.  
"Wotcher, Moody?" she wrinkled her face behind her hands as the older auror bumped closer with a look of defeat on his face.  
"Are you trying to implant my one good eye with a spoon, Nymphadora?" he looked strictly down at the girl before picking up his wand and cleaned the table with a simple spell. Tonks opened her mouth as if to comment on something, but Moody just cut her off.

"Ready to come with me to the order?" he whispered despite them being alone in the room. She nodded. That's all he needed for answer before he turned around and left the room with Tonks in tow.  
"Where is this place?" she asked as she strode proudly beside the man who had been her auror teacher… mentor… something.  
"You'll see when we get there. Let's not talk more about it before we're alone" Moody limped slightly on the fake leg. Tonks just nodded  
again as answer and followed on without a word, but with her head lifted high, receiving quite a few looks by bypassers, but most likely for the shoulder lengthen, pink hair and not her new auror status.

Now in the headquarters of the secret organization Tonks was about become a part of, there was already a few people waiting. 12th Grimmaulds Place was the place. There wasn't going to be any real meeting today, just introduction of old members of the Order of the Phoenix and newly recruited members.  
"Who's coming, Dumbledore?" Sirius was resting his head on his hands from where he was sitting by the table on the dirty, old kitchen. Finally after twelve years in Azkaban, reunited with his best friend from his days in school and meeting his now fifteen year old godson – Sirius was ready to  
join the old organization that had been reconsitutioned after the return of Lord Voldemort.  
"Oh , why don't you just wait to see, Mr. Black?" the old headmaster sat at the end of the table, scribbling things on a notepad. Beside Sirius sat Remus Lupin looking tired and older than his actual age.  
"I've been waiting twelve years. Common now" Sirius continued as Molly and Arthur Weasley entered the kitchen, followed by an unshaven, ginger hairedman.  
"Who are you?" Sirius nodded towards the unknown man, who froze on the spot with his hands over what could be mistaken as a big tummy.  
"Sirius, Remus. This is Mundungus Fletcher. He is one of the new recruits" announced Dumbledore. Dung, as the strange man was called lifted a hand in the air to give a short wave to Remus and Sirius, but as he did some random items tumbled out from under his shirt and hit the floor.  
"Woops. Silly me" Dung bend down and grabbed the items and seated himself in the corner of the table.

"Now, who else is new?" Sirius looked curious at Dumbledore.  
"Well, we have Hestia Jones, Kingsley Shacklebolt, Nymphadora Tonks, Arthur and Molly here" the Hogwarts headmaster nodded towards the two Weasleys,  
"And four of their children, as well as Bill Weasleys girlfriend, Fleur Delacour."  
Sirius had stiffened a bit at the mention of the little girl he hadn't seen on twelve years.  
"Nymphadora? She's joining? But isn't she a bit young?" Sirius looked at Remus who returned an amused look on his face.  
"Now, Sirius. Remember time has passed as you've been gone. Mrs. Tonks is 21 years old now, besides the Weasley twins are even younger" Dumbledore winkled.  
"Oh my! This is amazing!" Sirius' face lit up.  
"When did they come? Who else from the old order returns?" Remus asked now, since Sirius wandered off into wonderland.  
"Well , we got Moody, Hagrid, although he won't be here tonight. As well as us here and Severus Snape" Sirius's eye (who apparently had returned from wonderland) twitched at Snape's name, but didn't say anything. Just then there was a knock at the door entrance and everyone looked up. In came Kingsley Shacklebolt followed by Hestia Jones and Bill and Charlie Weasley.  
"Hello there Dumbledore! Moody, Tonks and the Weasley twins is just around the corner" Shacklebolt informed as they entered the now very crowded kitchen. As on cue, the entrance door opened again and Moody stomped in followed by one young woman and two young men. Sirius stood up, letting his  
curiosity take over and entered the hall. Just as Moody passed him, screaming and cursing began to rumble through the old house.  
"Oh damnit!" Tonks muttered as Fred helped her up from the floor while George sniggered while trying to get a screaming painting to shut up.  
"Mother! Shut up!" Sirius stepped forward and covered the portrait of his mother with a curtain. George still couldn't help grinning at his brother and Tonks.  
"I'm sorry! It's that stupid umbrella stand! It's in the way!" the young woman changed her hair from pink to purple while pointing at the item that had caused her to stumble.  
"Blame the umbrella stand" the twins said in each other mouth before leaving for the kitchen. It wasn't before then Tonks really noticed Sirius in front of her.  
"Holy shi-..." she clasped a hand over her mouth when Sirius grinned at her and opened his arms, inviting her for an embrace. She grinned widely and threw  
her arms around Sirius' neck and he closed his arms around her slender frame.  
"Sirius! Wow how long has it been??" she stepped back, still grinning from ear to ear and with tears in her eyes.  
"Obviously way too long! What happened to you! Geez! You're so… so… grown up! Last time I saw you, you were… what? Eleven?" he grabbed both her hands and held her on an armth length, looking her up and down before bringing her in from another hug.

"You look just the same! Maybe a bit older, but… woah!" Tonks laughed as Sirius tried to smack her across the head.  
"You look beautiful! You got quite a lot of your mother in you! There's no doubt you got Black in you. Hope that hasn't been too much trouble to you?" Sirius locked his arm around her shoulder before taking her into a dust old living room.  
"Not really. But… how you've been?? You look terribly skinny! But at the same time I would never have guessed you've been in Azkaban for twelve years!" Tonks poked Sirius in the ribs and he jumped back a little because of the fact that he was ticklish.  
"Well I have been out for a while now, but I could need a bit more pounds of me I suppose. What about you then, Nymphadora. Have you any jobs? How are your abilities?" Sirius looked surprised as Tonks looked almost offended at the mention of her name.  
"No calling me that idiotic name!" she grinned now,  
"But I let you pass this time since it's been so long" she added.  
"What happened? You used to love your name!" Sirius sat down on a dusty chair.  
"Oh yeah, when I was a kid, but nonetheless. Check this out" she pressed her eyes together and soon her hair turned midnight blue. Then black and red began appearing in some places of her hair.  
"I've learned to change small details as well" she grinned as Sirius stood up again and checked closer.  
"That's awesome! Anything else you've learned?" he wondered.  
"Well I did manage to change myself completely to another person. Once. But that took a while" Tonks told before giving Sirius yet another hug.  
"But that's first step! Brilliantly! But you didn't answer what your job is" he added.  
"Oh! I work as an auror in the Ministry" Tonks answered just as there was a knock on the open door. They turned around to see Lupin in the door.  
"Hey! Moony! Remember Nymphadora?" Sirius waved his friend into the room. Remus' eyes narrowed while studying Tonks and bit his lip. His eyes travelled over her body and tried to fit her into someone from a not too distant past, but couldn't place her. Then his eyes landed on her strange hair colour as it changed again. The strips of red and black vanished before his eyes and then it hit him. Her hair was midnight blue. He lit up like Sirius had done earlier.  
"You… no… Seriously?" he looked at Sirius who just nodded back.  
"Wow , well. I don't know if you remember it, but I met you and your mother in Hogsmeade back when I and Sirius still went to school. You were like five at the time I think?" Remus looked from Tonks to Sirius, who nodded to let Lupin was right about the age.  
"Hmm" now it was Tonks who narrowed her eyes before getting a dreamy look on her eyes.  
"I do remember slightly that mum took me to Hogsmeade when I was younger…" she stepped closer and took the hand Remus held out for her. It  
was then she noticed a very old scar on his face and stepped even closer and lifted a finger.  
"Hey, I remember that" she traced her finger across the scar over his nose, her skin barely touching his, but it made him blush slightly, hoping she didn't notice.  
"I think I have seen you before. I remember a boy with a scar like that" Tonks was now smiling. Remus smiled as well, not letting go of her hand just yet, before looking quickly over at his best friend. Sirius caught the look in his eyes and grinned. There was no doubt that Remus actually did feel a bit different with this girl. Even though they had only met once before so many years back.

"Oh well. It was just beyond amazing to see you again, Sirius! And you too Remus" Tonks took a step towards the door before freezing again. Sirius and Remus looked at each other.  
"Uhm. Where did I get that name from? What is your name?" she asked and looked up at Remus.  
"Uh. Remus Lupin" he answered quietly and she raised an eyebrow before looking over at Sirius.  
"Ah. I think I begin remembering you more and more then. Strange. I got to have a brilliant memory then" she grinned again and continued on her way out the door. She turned one last time and caught eye contact with Remus and winked to him before leaving. Sirius walked over to his friend, who still looked after her.  
"You once told me I have a sick brain for joking about you being in love with her. Of course, as time goes by things and people changes. To say that you might be falling in love with her now… I don't think my brain is sick anymore" Sirius clapped Remus on the shoulder. Remus grimaced.  
"She's still just a girl you know" Remus answered quietly.  
"But not five anymore" Sirius winked this time. Remus didn't answer, but tilted his head to the side.  
"And don't lie to me, Moony. You find her quite…" Sirius stopped to think for a right word, but Remus found it before him.  
"…Hot?" Remus bit his lip when the word slipped out of him.  
"I knew it! Oh this is so sweet! Almost a pity I don't have a bunch of girlfriends to ramble about how cute it is" Sirius laughed jokingly before leaving the room as well.

* * *

This was my first Harry Potter fiction ever, but I wrote it some months back without much luke with getting a beta reader. But finally **know it all hermione** said yes to do it. Thanks again :) Hope you like it peeps!


End file.
